harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Abbott
- "“Abbott, Hannah!” A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line" |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mrs Abbott (mother) † *Abbott (possible relative) † *Giffard Abbott (possible relative) † *Neville Longbottom (husband) *Alice Longbottom (mother-in-law) *Frank Longbottom (father-in-law) *Augusta Longbottom (paternal grandmother-in-law) *Longbottom family (in-laws) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron (post. 1998 - pre. 2014) *Healer (2014 - ) |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Abbott family *Longbottom family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army *Leaky Cauldron }} Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) (b. 1979/1980) was a half-blood witch who was in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House in 1991. In her fifth year, she became both a prefect and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1996, Hannah was pulled out of school after her mother was murdered by Death Eaters, but she returned the following year and was again a member of the D.A. She fought fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998. Later in life, Hannah married classmate Neville Longbottom and became landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, which the couple lived above. She eventually trained as a healer and applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts. Biography Early life Hannah was born in Great Britain or Ireland in 1979 or 1980. She was a descendant of the wizarding Abbott family, but she also had some muggle heritage. Hogwarts years First year ]] Hannah began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1991, along with Harry Potter. Since Hannah's surname, Abbott, was the first alphabetically, she was the first new student in her year to be sorted into her house during the Welcoming Feast. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, along with other new students Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. She shared a dormitory with her fellow Hufflepuff classmates; Megan Jones, Susan Bones, and others. Second year In 1992, Hannah's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, Hannah was one of the many students who believed that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after it became known that he was a Parselmouth. She was initially sceptical, saying that Harry "always seemed so nice", but was eventually convinced by her friend Ernie Macmillan that Harry was the one that had attacked Muggle-born students around Hogwarts, including her housemate and friend Justin Finch-Fletchley, which didn't go down well with Hannah, unsettling her. When Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk, Ernie and Hannah apologised, knowing Harry would never harm her. Ernie asked Harry if he believed that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, to which Harry replied with a quick no, causing both Ernie and Hannah to stare. It was later revealed that Malfoy was not the culprit after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort and Slytherin's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Hannah was present at the End-of-Term Feast, all the students who were petrified were returned to their normal state. Third year In her third year, when news got out that Sirius Black (who was classmate Harry Potter's godfather, a fact then unknown to anyone in their year) had escaped from Azkaban, Hannah held the belief that Black could transform himself into a flowering shrub to avoid detection, and would tell this theory to anyone who would listen. She ended up making a spectacle of herself and earned herself some sceptical looks. Even though her theory of transforming into a shrub was incorrect, Sirius Black did in fact use a transformation to avoid detection and escape Azkaban; however, his transformation was into the form of a dog. Hannah's belief that Sirius could transform into a flowering shrub was likely to have originated from her liking of Herbology and the influence of Professor of Herbology, Pomona Sprout, who was her Head of House. Fourth year harassing Harry with their Support Cedric badges]] During Hannah's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was one of the Triwizard finalists, and Hannah fully supported him during the tournament's tasks. She also was often seen hanging around with Cedric; despite their age difference, the two seemed to be good friends. Hannah was among the many Hufflepuffs who were put out when Harry appeared to be usurping Cedric's rightful place, by becoming the second Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard Tournament, and she showed support only for her fellow Hufflepuff. This was because Hufflepuff never received much attention, and she, along with many others, felt Harry was taking the glory away from Diggory. To show her support, she wore a Support CEDRIC DIGGORY — the REAL Hogwarts Champion! badge that was able to change to read POTTER STINKS. Later in this same year, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, and Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, but this did not matter to Hannah, as Cedric's death made the winner rather irrelevant. Hannah now was presumably amongst the students that believed Harry Potter's claims that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned, and that the Second Wizarding War had really broken out. Also this year, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody would teach the fourth years the Unforgivable Curses, one of which was the Cruciatus Curse. He demonstrated this in front of Neville Longbottom, and both Hannah and Hermione Granger expressed discomfort and concern whilst witnessing Neville's evident mental anguish. Again, as in her second year, Hannah spent a lot of her free time revising in the Great Hall with Ernie Macmillan, presumably studying for her O.W.L.s which were coming up the following year. The two of them also attended at least one Hogsmeade weekend and were swapping Chocolate Frog cards at a table at The Three Broomsticks. Fifth year In 1995, Hannah was made a prefect for Hufflepuff House, along with Ernie Macmillan. Shortly after the beginning of term, it became apparent that Dolores Umbridge was not going to be teaching practical means of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hannah decided to join Dumbledore's Army, a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group started by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She was also one of the minority who believed that Lord Voldemort was back, likely due to the fact that Cedric Diggory, a student of her house, was claimed by Harry Potter to have been murdered by the Dark Lord in the previous year. However, prior to the first meeting of the D.A., she was worried about getting caught by Umbridge and getting into trouble. Harry found a secret passage from the Dungeons leading to the Seventh Floor that allowed Hannah to get to the Room of Requirement unseen. The pressure of studying for her O.W.L.s had definitely got to Hannah, and she broke down in tears during a Herbology class, after claiming to be too stupid to take her exams. She was then taken to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey treated her with a Calming Draught. Despite being treated, Hannah still managed to let pressure get the better of her and during her Transfiguration practical exam, she accidentally multiplied a ferret into a flock of flamingos. Hannah made it through the rest of her exams, and, approaching the end of the year, Hannah was one of the D.A. members who aided Harry when he was attacked by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe at the end of their fifth year, proving her loyalty and friendship still to Dumbledore's Army, even after its initial purpose had been rendered redundant. Sixth year Hannah returned to her sixth year at Hogwarts in 1996. Early on during her sixth year, Hannah was told during a Herbology lesson that her mother, Mrs Abbott, had been murdered earlier in the day, presumably by Death Eaters. As a result of this, Hannah was subsequently pulled out of Hogwarts and did not return for the rest of the year. She was not in school at the time of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's demise at the hands of Severus Snape. It is possible, as a result of missing most of her sixth year, Hannah would be required to retake the year's courses. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts |left]] Hannah was compelled to return to Hogwarts in 1997, as Lord Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic and attendance at Hogwarts had become mandatory for all pure or half-blood students; Muggle-borns had to go before a Muggle-Born Registration Commission prior to being admitted to Hogwarts. It is more than likely, as Hannah had missed her previous year of education, she would be made to resit the year, making her technically a sixth year student once again. Hannah was present on the train when it was stormed by Death Eaters in search of Harry Potter. She also witnessed fellow classmate Neville stand up to them and inform them that Harry was not aboard the train. Whilst back at Hogwarts, Hannah became a member of the revived Dumbledore's Army, now operating under the leadership of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley in the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione. United once again, Dumbledore's Army continued to train students in battle and defence, and the group ran riot around Hogwarts, making the life for new Headmaster Severus Snape and Death Eaters Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow difficult. , was voiced by Charlotte Skeoch, the same actress that plays Hannah Abbott in the Harry Potter films.]] When Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts in 1998, Hannah stayed at the school and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, battling against Death Eaters and Voldemort at the end of the school year. Initially, she was part of the group of students led by Fred and George Weasley who were charged with defending the secret passages into Hogwarts from invading Death Eaters. Later on, in what is known as the second stage of the battle, fighting resumed and Harry saved her and Seamus Finnigan with a Shield Charm when Lord Voldemort sent a curse their way. Hannah stood witness to the final demise of Voldemort and survived the battle. Later life Having missed a year in education it is likely that, like Hermione Granger, Hannah would resit the same year and they would graduate together in 1999. Some time before 2014, Hannah married her former classmate and leader of the student rebellion, Neville Longbottom. She became the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron, replacing Tom, and the couple lived together above the pub. Neville's students considered the fact they lived above the pub "cool".JK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall Hannah eventually gave up being landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and decided to train as a healer. She applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts. In July 2014, Rita Skeeter scathingly reported that she and Neville enjoyed "a little more Ogden's Firewhisky than most would expect from custodians of our children"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived). Since Rita enjoyed making things up, it is likely that her statement is untrue. Hannah may have applied for work at Hogwarts to be closer to Neville. Physical description Hannah is described as a pink-faced girl with blonde hair. In her younger years, she usually wore pigtails. Personality and traits Hannah appeared to have a naive streak since she was easily convinced by Ernie that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin, despite having always considered him to be nice. She also believed that Sirius Black could turn into a flowering shrub (although, given that he was, in fact, an Animagus, the belief wasn't too far from the truth). Hannah was easily flustered and appeared to lack self-confidence, as was evidenced by her breakdown in Herbology and her claims of being stupid. It seemed that, when under pressure, she was prone to making mistakes. Despite this, Hannah was a loyal friend and showed her bravery firstly by joining Dumbledore's Army, and then fighting in the defence of Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Hannah joined Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year and learned some defensive spells. She took N.E.W.T.-level classes and survived the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Herbology': Hannah achieved a high mark on her O.W.L. exam, showing proficiency in the subject. In her sixth year, she attended N.E.W.T. Herbology classes. Relationships Friends Neville Longbottom , her future husband]] Although it appeared that Hannah and Neville Longbottom were rarely ever together during their school days, and given that Hannah supported Cedric Diggory in their fourth year, their friendship probably evolved from their time in Dumbledore's Army together, and during the student rebellion during their seventh year, as well as just being in the same year and sharing classes for so long — particularly Herbology, Neville's best subject, which the Gryffindors shared with the Hufflepuffs. It is possible that Hannah and Neville both found comfort in each other during their seventh year, since in the previous year Hannah's mother had been killed by Death Eaters, and Neville would understand how she would be feeling as Death Eaters tortured his parents into insanity. Hannah joined Dumbledore's Army under the leadership of Neville, and in the absence of Harry, and proved her loyalty to him throughout the Battle of Hogwarts. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hannah and Neville became closer and eventually married. Neville became the new Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, taking over from Professor Sprout, whilst Hannah became the new landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, taking over from Tom. The couple lived together above the pub, a fact that Neville's students thought was "cool". Hannah eventually applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts, which would have brought her closer to Neville. Ernie Macmillan , her friend and house mate]] Hannah and Ernie Macmillan were close friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both having been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff during their first year. During their second year they both discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open. Hannah had her doubts, as she thought Harry was nice, but Ernie was easily able to sway her opinion. Both Hannah and Ernie shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog Cards. They also both supported Cedric Diggory as the School Champion during the Triwizard Tournament, as many Hufflepuffs and even Ravenclaws did, and both shared a certain irritation with Harry Potter, the other champion. In 1995, they both became the Hufflepuff prefects and joined Dumbledore's Army. Unlike Hannah, Ernie was able to keep his cool during his O.W.L.s. Justin Finch-Fletchley Hannah and Justin Finch-Fletchley were close friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both having been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff during their first year. During their second year they both discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open.Both Hannah and Justin joined Dumbledore's Army. Susan Bones Hannah and Susan were roommates and friends during Hogwarts, they sat together in the train while going to Hogwarts. Both joined Dumbledore's Army, both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology *"Hannah" is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) which meant "favour" or "grace". Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel in the Old Testament. As an English name, Hannah was not regularly used until after the Protestant Reformation.http://www.behindthename.com/name/hannah *"Abbott" is a Middle English surname.http://www.wordnik.com/words/AbbottAn abbot was a church position below the pope, archbishops and bishops in the Church hierarchy in the Middle Ages. The ancestors of people with the surname Abbott probably were abbots or abbesses in medieval times (900-1300). Behind the scenes *Hannah Abbott was portrayed by Charlotte Skeoch in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, as well as voicing the character for the game Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She was portrayed by Louisa Warren in the film adaptations of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'', ''it was a background role. *She is one of the Original Forty students listed by J. K. Rowling along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. *From early production notes viewed in the television special, , Hannah was supposed to be a Muggle-born witch. However, J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that she always considered Hannah to be a pure-blood. To compromise, she was officially made a half-blood. *During the O.W.L.s in , Hannah Abbott was doing her Transfiguration practical at the same time as Harry Potter. This is odd as the examinations are done by surname, meaning that Hannah should have finished a while ago. One possible explanation is that the lists for that examination were mistakenly compiled by first name. Another is that Hannah's exam took an unusually long time, possibly due to her nerves. *Harry Potter and Hermione Granger saw the grave of someone named "Abbott" when they visited Godric's Hollow in 1997. This may have been the grave of a relative of Hannah's, perhaps indicating that her family, like the Potters, come from Godric's Hollow. *In the credits of , she is listed as "Hannah Hufflepuff".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0295297/trivia *In the sorting scene in the , Hermione Granger gets called up first instead of Hannah Abbott. *An Alice Abbott was accused of witchcraft during the Northhamptonshire witch trials of 1612. *While Hannah's mother was revealed to be killed by the Death Eaters, her father's fate was left unknown, indicating that he was either alive or deceased by 1996. So, Hannah may have possibly been left an orphan after her mother's death. Alternatively, her father could have been the one who pulled her out of Hogwarts. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Hannah Longbottom fr:Hannah Abbot it:Hannah Abbott ru:Ханна Аббот fi:Hannah Abbott nl:Hannah Albedil pl:Hanna Abbott zh:汉娜·艾博 Hannah Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gilderoy Lockhart's fans Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Leaky Cauldron employees Category:Longbottom family Category:Married individuals Category:Neville Longbottom's romantic relationships Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Pub landlords and landladies Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards